Superando a tristeza
by teixeira64
Summary: Não sabia o que botar no título, nem no sumário. Romance entre Shion e Yuzuriha, LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Jamiel.

O lugar aonde ele havia crescido, treinado e se tornado um Cavaleiro. Era o mesmo local onde ele estava agora, mais especificamente do lado de fora da grande torre onde vivia seu antigo mestre Hakurei.

"_Por que será que eles demoram tanto?"_

Havia se passado cerca de uma semana desde o incidente com Tokusa. Yuzuriha havia ficado devastada inicialmente mas, para a surpresa de todos, ela se recuperou rapidamente. Também havia deixado de lado de lado a idéia de abandonar seu treinamento como amazona; nesse exato momento ela estava reunida com Hakurei para discutir seu retorno aos treinos. Shion sorriu; ela sempre foi muito teimosa, não ia deixar se abater por muito tempo.

Shion estava livre para retornar ao Santuário, afinal havia completado sua missão. Mesmo assim, havia decidido continuar em Jamiel. Ficaria mais do que feliz em ir embora desse lugar, mas havia decidido ficar ao lado de Yuzuriha. Ela era como uma irmã para ele, não ia deixar ela sozinha quando precisava...

O ariano teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando a garota surgiu na porta da torre. Ela olhava para o céu, aparentemente não notando a presença dele. Ele, entretanto, notou que os olhos dela estavam marejados.

"Você está bem, Yuzuriha?"

A garota tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz e ergueu a mão ao rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Em seguida se virou para encará-lo. "Oi, Shion. Pensei que tivesse ido para Santuário."

"Ainda não. Decidi esperar um pouco." Respondeu; queria ter certeza que tudo estava bem com ela antes de ir, mas não ia dizer isso. "Como foi com o velho?"

"Sem problemas. O _senhor Hakurei_" ela enfatizou as duas palavras; Shion apenas ignorou. "me aceitou de volta."

"Não é surpresa. Mas aconteceu algo mais? Você parecia estar chorando agora pouco."

Yuzuriha voltou os olhos para o chão; não queria que ele tivesse percebido. "Não. Só estava lembrando do Tokusa." Ela ergueu o rosto novamente, e deu um fraco sorriso. "Vou ter que treinar dobrado agora, por mim e por ele"

Shion retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso também. "Fico feliz que você reconsiderou sua decisão. Não conseguiria imaginar você como uma dona de casa." Ele soltou uma pequena risada ao falar isso.

E não percebeu o olhar dela quando ele falou isso.

* * *

Do outro lado da porta que dava entrada para a torre, Hakurei escutava a conversa dos dois. Ele havia sentido a presença de Shion há bastante tempo, mas decidiu não falar nada para Yuzuriha. Talvez isso pudesse entretê-lo um pouco.

Afinal, era raro Shion 'visitar'. Não ia ferir ninguém ele aproveitar para se divertir um pouco à custa do ex-aprendiz. Bem, pelo rumo que a conversa tomava, talvez fosse ferir um pouco...

"Idiota. Será que você não aprendeu nada?" sussurrou Hakurei.

* * *

"'Não consegue me imaginar como dona de casa', não é mesmo? Posso saber o que você quer dizer com isso?" A voz saiu calma mas os olhos da aspirante a amazona brilhavam com uma fúria silenciosa, como se desafiando Shion a responder.

Infelizmente, Shion não percebeu isso. "Você sabe, Yuzuriha. Todo esse seu jeito... não ia dar certo. Ia ter que conquistar um pretendente... Você faz melhor sendo amazona mesmo." Verdade seja dita, o verdadeiro motivo era algo que Shion não queria contar. Mas isso talvez servisse por hora.

Os olhos de Yuzuriha pareciam pegar fogo, como se fossem explodir. Por um momento parecia que ela ia atacá-lo... Mas de repente ela parou, o canto de seus lábios se curvando em um sorriso um tanto malévolo. Shion, ainda sem entender o efeito de suas palavras, sentiu um arrepio; coisa boa não estava por vir.

"Não consigo conquistar um homem, é Shion?" Ela fez questão de falar o nome dele bem devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que andava na direção dele. Shion percebeu como os quadris dela rebolavam a cada passo e não pôde deixar de corar um pouco. "Tem certeza do que você diz, Shion?" Nesse momento ela estava praticamente em cima dele. Shion pressionava-se contra a parede, como se tentando evitar o contato.

Ambos ouviram brevemente o som do que parecia alguém se engasgando, mas decidiram ignorar isso.

"Por que você diz isso, Shion? Por acaso eu não sou feminina o suficiente?" Ela se pressionava contra ele, suas mãos tocando e viajando pelo peitoral e abdome da armadura dele. Shion se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável, seu rosto ficando vermelho como um tomate. Ela aproximou seu rosto ao dele, seus lábios quase se tocando. "Por que você não me responde, Shion?" O ariano sentia cada palavra que ela dizia tocar seus lábios, como se provocando ele.

Yuzuriha de repente aproximou seu rosto, tocando brevemente o canto dos lábios do Cavaleiro. Shion fechou os olhos ao sentir o contato, e sem perceber virou um pouco o rosto como se tentando capturar os lábios dela. Por isso não percebeu quando ela afastou o rosto do dele com um sorriso. Também não percebeu que estava inclinando a cabeça para frente, como se tentando alcançar o rosto dela novamente.

Seus olhos abriram assustados ao ouvir uma forte risada vindo dela e, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, começou a corar novamente. Talvez fosse só sua imaginação, mas lhe pareceu que havia uma segunda risada, esta um pouco mais contida, mas ele tentou ignorar essa sensação.

"E agora, Shion, ainda acha que eu não sirvo pra casar?" perguntou Yuzuriha quando conseguiu controlar o riso; um sorriso malicioso ainda em seu rosto.

Ele tinha vontade de responder, dizer que ela havia entendido errado, mas não conseguia formular uma frase coerente no momento.

O sorriso de Yuzuriha apenas cresceu. "A gata comeu sua língua, Shion?" Ela se aproximou dele novamente, e isso foi o suficiente para que Shion voltasse a corar, já esperando pelo 'pior'.

Ao invés disso ele sentiu ela tocar seu rosto. Observando-a melhor, percebeu que o sorriso dela estava diferente; não mais malicioso. "Falando sério agora, Shion, eu queria te agradecer. Obrigado por me fazer rir de novo, por me devolver a alegria nesse momento. Você não disse que eu fazia melhor sendo amazona? Pois é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer; vou me tornar a melhor amazona e te deixar orgulhosa, meu amigo. Obrigada."

Ela beijou o rosto dele brevemente; não um ato provocante como antes, mas um ato de carinho e afeição. Mas obteve o mesmo resultado de antes em Shion. "Quem sabe da próxima vez que nós nos virmos não lutemos lado a lado."

Shion não respondeu, paralisado com tudo que havia ocorrido. Ele apenas ficou ali, parado, olhando ela ir embora. Mesmo quando ela sumiu de sua vista ele não se mexeu.

* * *

Shion só saiu do transe ao sentir alguém tocar seu ombro. Virando-se, viu que era Hakurei. Ele viu que seu mestre trazia uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

"Shion, não sei quantas vezes eu te disse isso, mas você acabou de provar que eu estava certo: você é um idiota."

"Como é que é?" Esquecendo o estado em que estava antes, Shion ficou irritado com o insulto.

"É assim que eu te ensinei a tratar uma garota?"

"Você não me ensinou nada disso!" gritou Shion em resposta.

"Nem precisava! Devia ser óbvio!" gritou de volta Hakurei. "Ainda fez papel de paspalho diante dela. Hehe, deve ser embaraçoso pra você ter ficado assim diante da Yuzuriha, mas eu acho que você gostou um pouco..." Um sorriso um tanto pervertido surgiu no rosto dele.

"Não sei o que você está falando." Tentou disfarçar Shion; entretanto, ele sabia que não podia enganar o velho mestre.

"Não se faça de bobo. Eu sei que você gosta da Yuzuriha, ainda quando vocês treinavam juntos. E eu te digo mais... Eu te dou total apoio garoto!" Hakurei sorriu e fez um sinal de positivo com a mão para mostrar seu apoio. Shion teve dificuldade de acreditar que esse mesmo homem era um lendário cavaleiro de mais de 200 anos.

Decidindo ignorá-lo, Shion se virou e começou a ir embora. "Eu estou falando sério, Shion." Parando, Shion virou o rosto para encarar o mestre e reparou que ele estava com uma expressão séria. "Você gosta dela, e eu já notei que ela também sente algo por você. Na sua idade eu passei por algo similar, mas não tive coragem de confessar. Aí veio a Guerra Santa..." A expressão de Hakurei mudou para uma de tristeza, lembrando-se do passado. "A guerra se repetirá logo. Eu não quero que você cometa o mesmo erro que eu cometi."

Shion ficou quieto, decidindo não responder ao perceber a expressão do seu mestre. Ao invés disso seu cosmo se intensificou, envolvendo-o em um brilho dourado. Quando a luz passou, Shion também havia sumido.

Hakurei soltou um suspiro ao ver que seu aprendiz havia se teleportado. Às vezes ele era tão cabeça dura quanto ele. "Nós somos mais parecidos do que você pensa, Shion. Só espero que, diferente de mim, você não se arrependa mais tarde."


	2. Chapter 2

A Guerra Santa não ia nada bem.

Haviam se passado alguns dias desde a tentativa frustrada de ataque ao castelo de Hades. É claro, havia tido pontos positivos: o deus do sono Hypnos havia sido derrotado, assim como uma quantidade considerável de espectros. Mas as perdas causadas haviam sido pior, grande parte da armada de Athena havia sido massacrada e o Cavaleiro de Libra havia sido perdido. Além do grande baque causado na moral das tropas com a perda de seu líder. O Grande Mestre.

Hakurei.

Quase ninguém sabia que não era Sage quem morreu naquele momento, mas ainda assim o impacto foi o mesmo. Para alguns daqueles que sabiam, entretanto, o impacto foi ainda pior. Principalmente para seus dois discípulos.

Yuzuriha andava pelo Santuário, observando tudo ao seu redor. Havia passado quase toda sua vida em Jamiel, e havia estado no Santuário apenas uma vez. Só gostaria que fosse em uma situação melhor. E que não precisasse ter que usar uma máscara.

"_Como será que está o Shion?"_

A morte de seu mestre a havia abalado, e não tinha dúvidas de que Shion estava tão mal ou até pior do que ela. Por mais que eles tenham brigado, Hakurei era mais do que um pai para o ariano. Não podia deixar de se preocupar com seu ex-companheiro de treinamento.

Ela estava tão envolvida em seus pensamentos que nem prestava mais atenção por onde passada. Ela foi trazida de volta a realidade por um barulho e, surpresa, percebeu que estava em frente ao Templo de Áries. Ouvindo o som novamente, percebeu que vinha de dentro do templo; preocupada que pudesse ser algo com Shion, ela entrou.

Aproveitando para observar o local, ela não ficou surpresa ao perceber a arrumação. Era extremamente simples, é verdade, mas tudo estava em ordem e arrumado. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco com isso: era a cara do Shion não gostar de bagunça.

Finalmente ela encontrou a origem dos sons: Shion estava em frente a uma parede, seu punho em contato com ela. Havia uma enorme cratera formada ali; sem dúvida Shion estava socando-a. Se aproximando um pouco, sua suspeita foi confirmado quando Shion socou a parede violentamente, Yuzuriha surpresa por ela não ter caído ainda.

"Shion?"

O Cavaleiro se assustou ao ouvir seu nome chamado e se virou rapidamente. Naquele momento Yuzuriha viu que ele estava chorando, lágrimas escorrendo livremente em seu rosto.

"O que você faz aqui, Yuzuriha?"

"Estava só passando, e fiquei preocupada com você."

Shion desviou o olhar. "É tudo minha culpa."

Yuzuriha ficou surpresa; sabia que ele ia ficar abalado, mas isso... "Por que você diz isso? Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer."

"Talvez eu pudesse. Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, eu devia ter sido forte o bastante para fazer alguma coisa. Podia ter percebido Hades chegar, ou protegido o mestre... E depois, eu fiquei ali, sem fazer nada enquanto o Dohko tentava lutar. Eu podia ter ajudado... Se eu não fosse tão fraco!"

Yuzuriha ficou parada, escutando o desabafo do amigo. Quando acabou Shion se encostou na parede, deixando-se deslizar até sentar no chão.

Finalmente a garota respondeu. "Não fique se culpando. Dohko se sacrificou exatamente para que você pudesse tirar Tenma dali, você cumpriu sua parte. Não pode se culpar disso." Ela começou a se aproximar dele. "E também não havia nada que você pudesse fazer pelo mestre Hakurei. Ele mesmo sabia que ia morrer, não esqueça da técnica que ele usou antes."

"Mesmo assim, talvez pudéssemos ter achado um jeito, se eu tivesse o protegido de Hades..."

Shion parou de falar ao sentir algo tocar seu rosto e, levantando seu olhar, viu que ela estava agachada em sua frente ficando na mesma altura dele. Uma das mãos de Yuzuriha tocava o rosto do ariano, enquanto na outra ela segurava sua máscara.

"Nosso mestre Hakurei não ia gostar de ver você desse jeito, Shion. Pare de se culpar por isso." A mão dela se moveu pelo rosto dele, limpando suas lágrimas. "Ao invés disso use isso como motivação. Agora você precisa lutar por você e por eles também."

Shion sorriu um pouco ao ouvi-la falar isso. Trazia de volta algumas lembranças. "Lembro de você ter dito isso antes, não?"

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, um sorriso surgido também. "Eu sei como você está se sentindo. Quando meus pais e Tokusa morreram eu também fiquei muito abalada, até pensei em desistir de tudo. Mas você ajudou a me recuperar."

"Então agora você está só retribuindo, não é?" Perguntou Shion, em tom de brincadeira. Tanto a conversa como a presença de Yuzuriha pareciam ajudar a melhorar seu astral.

"Não seu bobo. Eu faço isso porque gosto de você."

Apesar dela ter falado isso de tão normalmente, e provavelmente não no sentido que ele gostaria, Shion ainda se sentiu corar com a 'revelação' e riu um pouco. Olhando nos olhos dela, entretanto, ele percebeu a seriedade neles. _"Será que ela..."_

Ele não teve nem tempo de terminar seu pensamento pois, no momento seguinte, ela se inclinou para frente e capturou seus lábios nos delas. Em um beijo.

Shion não teve nem tempo de tentar entender o que acontecia; quando viu, estava com seus olhos fechados e retribuindo o beijo. Era meio desajeitado, mas ainda assim prazeroso para ambos; quando viu Shion havia passado um braço pela cintura de Yuzuriha e a puxado para si, praticamente fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. Partindo um pouco seus lábios, Yuzuriha permitiu que a tímida língua de Shion entrasse e explorasse sua boca. Percebendo uma certa hesitação do ariano, ela decidiu agir ela mesma; Shion assustou-se quando sentiu a língua dela acariciar a sua e depois invadir sua boca.

Após alguns momentos em que eles 'brincavam' apaixonadamente, eles tiveram que se soltar ao sentir a necessidade de respirar novamente. Afastando-se brevemente, ambos pareciam um pouco ofegantes enquanto se olhavam; seus olhos brilhantes.

"Nossa... Nunca pensei que..." Tentava Shion, sem conseguir terminar suas frases.

Yuzuriha sorriu. Não um sorriso normal, mas um sorriso provocante. Como o daquela vez... "Já estava na hora, não é Shion? Já que você não tomava a iniciativa..."

Shion corou, um tanto envergonhado ao ouvir ela falar isso. Aí ele percebeu algo. "Mas como você sabia...?"

"O mestre Hakurei me contou faz um tempo. Ele também tinha me avisado que você era '_muito idiota para tomar a iniciativa_'; não me olha assim, foi isso que ele disse."

Shion grunhiu ao ouvir isso. _"Aquele velho..." _Não teve tempo de continuar seu pensamento, pois novamente sua mente foi desligada quando Yuzuriha o beijou de novo.

"Não pense nisso. Somos só nós dois agora." E ela voltou a beijá-lo. Decidindo tomar mais coragem, Shion moveu uma de suas mãos para a perna dela, acariciando-a. Ele pôde praticamente sentir o arrepio que passou pelo corpo dela, e os cantos de seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso enquanto se beijavam. Ganhando coragem, sua mão começou a subir pelas coxas da amazona, fazendo-a tremer ao contato. Ele sabia que ela estava adorando, se o fato dela estar intensificando cada vez mais o beijo for indicação para algo. Ainda assim, ele temia estar forçando muito as coisas.

Logo que eles se afastaram novamente, Yuzuriha começou a se pressionar contra o corpo do ariano. Olhando em seus olhos Shion podia ver o desejo dela, e não tinha dúvidas que os seus também refletiam isso. "Não se contenha Shion. Talvez... Não haja outra chance."

Shion entendeu o que ela quis dizer, e logo foi lembrado da uma conversa que teve com seu antigo mestre. _...não quero você que cometa o mesmo erro que cometi... _Vendo a súplica silenciosa nos olhos dela, ele tomou sua decisão.

Inclinando o rosto para frente, Shion dessa vez atacou o pescoço da amazona. Ele ouvia-a gemer enquanto sua boca navegava pelo local, beijando, mordendo e sugando. O ponto entre o pescoço e o ombro, em especial, causou uma reação um tanto maior da garota; ela soltou um gemido alto e parecia quase pular. Aproveitando a 'descoberta', Shion começou a sugar ainda mais intensamente o local enquanto sua mão explorava seu corpo feminino. Yuzuriha nem percebeu quando ele removeu sua veste; a parte superior de seu corpo ainda não sendo visível graças as faixas que a cobriam.

Ela pulou novamente ao sentir as mãos do cavaleiro agarrarem firmemente suas nádegas e ele começar a se levantar, levando-a consigo. Ela enroscou suas pernas na cintura dele, gemendo e tremendo em antecipação enquanto ele continuava a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço. Para ela era como se o tempo tivesse parado; quando percebeu estava deitada em uma cama, Shion já sem armadura removendo a camisa que vestia por baixo. Ela olhava mesmerizada o corpo bem definido de Shion; nada excessivo, mas mostrava que seus treinamentos valeram a pena.

Shion se aproximou lentamente dela, aproveitando para observar e acariciar o corpo dela enquanto ele subia. Seu rosto próximo ao dela, perguntou pela última vez. "Você quer mesmo isso?"

Yuzuriha respondeu dando-lhe outro beijo intenso. Entendendo a resposta, Shion percorreu o corpo dela com suas mãos até chegar a seus ainda cobertos seios e começou a acariciá-los por cima das faixas. Sedenta pelo contato direto, a amazona arqueou seu corpo e levou uma mão as costas; percebendo que as faixas haviam sido afrouxadas, Shion puxou e as removeu. Se afastando de Yuzuriha, ele observou o agora descoberto corpo dela, desejo evidente em seus olhos.

Sem mais da hesitação inicial, ele levou suas mãos aos seios dela. Eles não eram pequenos, mas também não excessivamente grandes; perfeitos aos olhos do ariano. Com os dedos ele brincou com o bico dos seios, sendo motivado pelos sons de prazer que ela fazia; ficando um pouco impaciente, ele se abaixou e capturou os seios com seus lábios, mordendo e sugando-os como um bebê. Yuzuriha, surpresa com isso, soltou um gemido alto, agudo. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem, e sabia que o melhor ainda estava por vir.

Vendo quão duro havia ficado o seio, Shion se afastou e foi para o outro. Terminado com esse também, ele começou a distribuir beijos mais para baixo, pela barriga dela e até o umbigo. Yuzuriha não pôde deixar de sorrir, instintivamente pensando se este gesto poderia se repetir no futuro. Subindo para beijá-la novamente, Shion começou a sentir ela puxar suas calças e sorriu um pouco.

"Apressada, não?" Se afastando dela, Shion focou em remover o resto da roupa que usava. Uma vez completamente nu, ele se voltou para ela e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela também estava nua. Era mais rápida do que imaginava.

"Um pouco." Falando isso, Yuzuriha passou uma mão por trás de Shion, segurando seus longos cabelos e puxando-o para perto, beijando-o. De repente, para a surpresa de Shion, ela virou os dois; ele estava deitado na cama, Yuzuriha literalmente sentada sobre ele. O ariano corou um pouco, ainda mais quando ela olhou para baixo e viu seu 'alegre' membro; a própria garota teve a decência de corar também. "Mas eu que ficarei em cima, entendido?" Shion grunhiu um 'sim', envergonhado com a situação. Por sorte não iria contar isso pra ninguém.

Levantando-se, Yuzuriha se posicionou acima dele. Após um breve momento de hesitação em que reafirmou para si mesma que queria isso, ela começou a sentar sobre o membro, tentando ignorar a dor que sentia. Quando ele entrou completamente, ela cerrou os olhos e os dentes, tentando se acostumar.

"Você está bem, Yuzu?" Ela abriu os olhos devagar, um tanto surpresa pelo apelido, e viu a preocupação no rosto dele. Fazendo um gesto para ele se aproximar, ela esperou ele ficar sentado e beijou carinhosamente seus lábios. Balançando a cabeça positivamente para mostrar que sim, ela começou a se levantar devagar antes de sentar de novo, tremendo um pouco diante da dor que ainda se fazia presente.

De repente sentiu sua cintura ser agarrada por Shion e sentiu ele a ajudar a subir, antes de puxá-la para baixo de novo. Logo a dor sumiu completamente, substituída por puro prazer; os movimentos dela logo entrando em ritmo, seu corpo indo para cima e para baixo, praticamente quicando no colo dele. Deixando-se levar pelos sons que ela fazia, Shion mergulhou seu rosto no pescoço dela, beijando e sugando ardentemente enquanto ouvia seus gemidos se intensificarem. Brevemente imaginava se alguém do lado de fora do templo conseguia ouvir, mas esse pensamento logo sumiu em meio ao prazer que sentia.

A pressão que eles sentiam formar dentro deles era o sinal de que estavam próximos de alcançar um clímax. Removendo uma de suas mãos da cintura dela Shion levou-a a seus seios, massageando-os e finalmente apertando o bico com seus dedos. Já quase rouca, Yuzuriha foi levada a seu limite com a ação e, com um longo gemido, alcançou seu orgasmo. Sentindo os fluídos de sua amada escorrerem, Shion também perdeu o controle e, com um grunhido final, também alcançou o clímax, despejando-se dentro dela.

Sentindo-se drenado após a experiência divina, Shion deixou-se cair para trás e deitar na cama, Yuzuriha seguindo-o e deitando sobre ele. Ambos ofegantes, ela levantou o rosto para olhar para ele, vendo a felicidade que sentia refletida em seus olhos. Separando-se com um grunhido dele, ela deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-o. Ele se virou para encará-la, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

"Então... foi tão bom quanto você sonhava?" perguntou a amazona, um sorriso no rosto.

"Até melhor. Sabia que eu realmente sonhava com você?"

"Sim. O mestre Hakurei me contou." Respondeu Yuzuriha, em um tom provocativo.

Shion grunhiu ao ouvir de outra 'fofoca' de seu mestre. "Quanto ele falou pra você?"

"O bastante. Ele até falou que era provável que você tentasse casar comigo se eu tivesse ido à diante com aquela idéia." Ela falou em tom de brincadeira, mas ficou surpresa ao ver a expressão de desconcerto em seu rosto.

"Ele realmente falou isso? Como ele sabia?" Shion percebeu a surpresa no rosto dela, e se acalmou um pouco. "Ele tava certo. Eu iria querer ser o primeiro na lista de pretendentes."

Ela riu um pouco. "Duvido que fosse ter a coragem. Afinal, eu tive que tomar a iniciativa..."

Shion corou ao ouvir a provocação dela e respondeu. "Ah é? Eu também ainda não tenho certeza se você serviria para dona de casa..."

Os olhos da amazona brilharam de raiva...para no momento seguinte mudarem para um olhar de luxúria. Shion sentiu um arrepio e um sentimento de _déjà vu_, mas não podia esconder a excitação que isso lhe proporcionava.

"Ainda acha que não sirvo para dona de casa? Acho que vou ter que fazer você mudar de opinião." Ela voltou a beijá-lo ardentemente, movendo-se para cima dele.

Ambos estavam dispostos a aproveitar ao máximo o que poderia ser a última chance que teriam de ficar juntos. Só lamentavam que Hakurei, o responsável por fazer isso possível, não estava mais aqui para ver sua felicidade.

* * *

"Esse é Shion... Ele nunca foi tão atrevido assim durante o treinamento."

Do lado de fora do quarto, uma figura etérea estava encostada na parede, um sorriso bobo em seu rosto. Era como um fantasma, tomando a forma de um velho conhecido do casal.

"Somos parecidos, mas nem tanto. Pelo menos ele teve mais coragem do que eu." Hakurei riu escandalosamente, o som sendo abafado pelos sons que vinham de dentro do quarto. Seu corpo começou a sumir; a expressão em seu rosto mudou para uma de tristeza. "Que pena que eles demoraram tanto para se acertar. O que vem pela frente nessa guerra..."

Olhando pela última vez para o quarto, viu o casal deitado juntos, se abraçando, sorrisos em seus rostos. Seu corpo desaparecendo por completo, um último pensamento ecoou pelo ar.

"Espero que saibam aproveitar o tempo que lhes resta."

* * *

**Uma história que eu já tava pra postar a um tempo, mas vivia esquecendo. Se alguém que ler e gostar tiver sugestão de um casal hetero que gostariam de ver escrito, é só falar.**


End file.
